


特殊时刻

by paradoxaligner



Series: 【授权翻译】What He Likes [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Character Study, Cocaine, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Post Reichenbach, Sexual Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxaligner/pseuds/paradoxaligner
Summary: 夏洛克假死的一周年纪念日，他去造访艾琳带着所有毒品和心魔去“庆祝”一下。君之所爱：第四部分





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Special Occasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/444230) by [solojones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solojones/pseuds/solojones). 

夏洛克敲她的门的方式有一种固定的特征，那是他人从未用过的节奏和坚决。到现在，艾琳终于弄清了这些，在上回相见后六个星期，她知道了在听到那噪声时期待着夏洛克站在她的走廊里。

在上一次他拜访时他们不愉快的冲突后，艾琳对于他这么快回来感到很惊讶。也许最终那事件对她来说比对他更加可怕。她猜想，她是意识到夏洛克现在有多么恨自己和自己的生活规律的唯一一人。这对于夏洛克来说不会是令人惊奇的。

深吸一口气使自己镇定下来，然后她开门，准备镇定地说：“什么风把你吹来了？”但话语在一半就打住了。

甚至是艾琳和她高水平的职业冷静，都不能掩盖她对他看起来的状态那无比的惊讶。她见过可卡因让他自信地放松，见过它让他沮丧、有受虐倾向。但她从未见过他如此彻底的神志恍惚。

他体重又轻了很多，他的肤色变为了游魂一般的苍白，暗紫色的眼圈在他眼底，他的头发纠缠在一起毫无光泽。夏洛克缓行踏入她的公寓。

“你怎么了？”艾琳问他，把门关上了。这听上去比另外一种选择“你看上去一团遭”要好得多，不过说实话她知道这是个愚蠢的问题。

“长途旅行。”夏洛克回复，有那么一秒她真的不确定他口中的“旅行”应该如何定义。他坐在她的沙发上，将他的行李袋放在身边，并将脚搭在她的咖啡桌上。

“请不要这样做。”艾琳说。

他花了足足二十秒来明白她刚才说话了。

“什么？”他问道，迷惑地看着她。“噢。”他意识到了自己的无礼，慢慢将腿放回地板上但仍旧保持着自己萎靡的状态。

她走过去做到他对面，问道：“这回你是从哪里来的？”这看起来是个安全的话题。是种有阵子没见的朋友间就问的问题。这是他们的关系那幻觉铸就的薄薄的帷幕。

“圣地亚哥。”夏洛克用手背揉揉眼睛，回答道。脱皮的伤痕已经褪去了，他似乎没有其他苦难经历造成的长存伤痕。

啊，也许这部分解释了他的疲惫。至少，她愿意相信这疲惫只是因为飞行。“加利福尼亚？”她问。他点头肯定。“那可是好长的旅途。是多少来着，大约二十个小时？”她问他，就像是询问着天气一般毫不在意。

“如果你算上开车到洛杉矶的话几乎是二十四个小时，而且，”他对自己的袋子示意一下：“我还要在去机场路上停下来拿点东西。噢，在我忘记之前。”他补充道，直坐起来打开袋子的拉链。

他拿出自己的钱包，用精干的双手筛查着。他抽出一张500舍科勒和两张200舍科勒面值的纸币，然后皱起眉头。

“我发誓我本来还有更多的。我已经把这个月剩下的拨款兑换完了。”他咕哝道，抬头看着艾琳，他将这900舍科勒递给她。

“比平常要少很多，不过也许你会给我打个折，鉴于这是个特殊场合。”他轻率地说出最后一句话。

艾琳不情愿地从他手里接过钱，她这回可没有任何客户需要为了看着他用药而取消约会，不过这已经没什么关系了。钱主要是为了保有这一切中的那些做生意的色彩，而不再是为了利益。

她只能希望这不是他所有的钱。从她的观察来看，迈克罗弗特每月初都在一个账户中给他打了匿名钱款，现在离这个月初只过了三天。

“这是个什么场合？”艾琳问道，向后靠在她一张椅子的椅背上，试图维系着随意的闲谈。但这气氛很快就被踩扁了。

夏洛克呆板地回答她：“这是我死期的一周年庆。”

该死，艾琳想到。夏洛克抬头看着她，明显期待着她比表面显示出的更加惊讶。

她是专业人士，不过，真的已经过了一年了吗？艾琳鲜活地记得在 BBC 新闻网看见夏洛克自杀的消息时，自己几乎不能置信。当夏洛克不足一周后抵达她的门口寻找有关莫里亚蒂犯罪网络的信息时，她欣喜若狂。

这不是说她表示出来了，也不是说他想要讨论这些。

看见艾琳什么都没说，夏洛克转头看向窗外的海滩，太阳开始向反方向落下了，它使海滩沐浴在泻下的金光中，光被反射到房间内。黯淡的光辉使他的肤色看起来更加病态。夏洛克也什么都不说，所以她只能猜测在这样的时刻他会在想些什么。

艾琳清清喉咙，打破凝固的寂静，说：“我肯定在这样长的旅行后你需要冲个凉。如果你想，你可以用在客房的那件浴室。”

夏洛克对着海的方向皱了皱眉，然后起身点点头：“好吧。”他说。

“我还有几套合你码数的衣服。”她不确定地补充说。现在夏洛克好奇地看着她了：“为什么？”

艾琳耸耸肩，“有时候有几套多种码数的备用品很有用。”她谎称。

当然，她确实有备用衣物，但合夏洛克大小的衣服是她专门为他选的。由于对轻便旅行的喜爱，他似乎从不携带除内裤外的任何衣服。

她注意到那比皮鞋更适于他危险工作的运动鞋，基本上已经破烂不堪。他肯定穿着他们跑过很多步。她努力不让自己想让他奔跑的原因。

“我想它们对我有些用处。”夏洛克说，听上去仍旧有些猜疑。

“等一下。”艾琳走进她的卧室，（那显然不是她保存其他男人换洗衣物的地方）拿来一套深灰色的宽松长裤和深蓝色的衬衫。她必须承认，她有目的地想要见到夏洛克稍微更像以前的自己。

就比如说眼下，他就穿着遍布灰尘的牛仔裤，而不是其他东西。艾琳走回客厅，把衣物递给他，夏洛克沉默着接过来，拿起自己的行李袋。

“当你出来时想要吃点什么吗？”她问道。夏洛克摇摇头：“我不饿。”他昏昏沉沉地应答道，转身走进客房。

可卡因会抑制胃口，而且从他就在这几个星期内减轻的体重来看，药物对于夏洛克来说几乎已经取代了食物。

艾琳对这个结论感到痛苦，她试着不去想这些，想这个周年纪念日，或者任何其他事情。她开始做自己的晚餐。

就在艾琳吃完后，夏洛克从客房走出来，手里拿着他的包，明显地已经将其他衣物放进他的房间。他看起来略微好些了，思维似乎也更敏捷了些。

一个月前她为他买的衣服现在对他来说有些宽松。他的头发，虽然仍旧湿着，但至少没再缠结在一起。不过，他仍看起来像是病过数周的人。

“感觉好点了么？”艾琳问道，但她马上发现这确实是个愚蠢的问题。再说了，如果让她猜的话，根据他阴郁的举止可以判断，他根本就不想感觉好点。不真的想。

夏洛克含糊着说了什么，重新坐到沙发上拉开他行李袋的拉链。“我很感谢你给我提供的折扣。”他说，一边开始取出各种物件，把它们放到桌子上。那里有半打针头，酒精棉，和几瓶近乎透明的试剂。

试剂瓶上贴着医用的标签。艾琳对这好奇地皱皱眉头。夏洛克继续说道：“只不过是由于我必须花很多钱旅行罢了。没剩下多少。”

艾琳很想相信这就是他的理由，而不是他没钱是因为他把所有钱都打进了手臂上的血管中。不过，他确实有可能在说实话。、

“是的，我想从圣地亚哥到特拉维夫的机票并不便宜。中转站在哪里，伦敦吗？”

夏洛克尖锐地抬头看着她，显示出今晚第一个不是沮丧倦怠的表情。“不，当然不是。”他短促无礼地回答，“我不能回英国。那样风险太大了。”

艾琳认为这是真的。个人来讲，她从未想过踏足至不列颠群岛附近。夏洛克接着说：“我经过了法兰克福 * 。”

* 注：德国第五大城市，不是法国哈……

“我曾认识个法兰克福的人。”艾琳若有所思地说，“德国人总是过度在意皮革。”

夏洛克连看上去都没有一点高兴，所以艾琳坐到他对面，换了个话题：“所以，这些试剂是用来干什么的？”她问道，真切地感到好奇。

他之前确实常常混合粉末做实验。瓶子看起来更加清洁也更加符合临床使用规范，这与夏洛克本人衣衫褴褛的外表不相称。

“我开始预先混合我的溶液了。这样不会产生太多混乱。”夏洛克解释道。他将其中一支针管插进试剂瓶的顶部，抽出许多溶液。然后他盖上针帽，开始以同样的方法填满其他注射器。

他一边进行一边说着话：“同时这样也对于旅行来说超级方便。机场安检人员从不怀疑某些人会带着他们的胰岛素上飞机。同时，当飞机足够平稳时，去厕所给自己来一下很容易。”

这之中扭曲的逻辑艾琳的一部分可以理解，虽说这相当令人不快。她确实认为他的方法会是避开海关和安检盘查的最佳方式。但是，他的陈述令她忧虑。

“你在飞机上也用药？”她小心翼翼地问他。

不知怎的，在有可能颠簸晃荡的交通工具上将针管捅进一个人的血管里的主意，看上去不怎么样。而且，无人注意到他骄傲地在公众场合下磕药的事实，让她感到不安。这并不是因为会对社会有什么不良影响，而是出自于对他自身的担忧。

“嗯，根据这些标签的描述我应该注意随餐服用。”夏洛克回答她说，一边注满第四支注射器一边自鸣得意地笑了笑。

“天啊，夏洛克。”艾琳答道，无法隐瞒住自己对他每天至少用药三次的念头感到的惊恐。他怎么可以对这种事如此无动于衷？

她看着他将六支针管中的第五支拿在手里，感到五脏六腑都搅在了一起。她想知道最近他到底完成了多少实际工作，想知道他已经磕了多少次。

他自称这一切的目的是让他专心致志地工作，但很明显它已经偏离了原本的轨道，自我发展起来了。或者更确切地说，从他们上一回的会面来看，发展成了某种有关存在的止痛药。

“你是计划着要在今晚用完那里所有的吗？”

他抬头望着她，双眸泛着强硬的光：“就像我说的，这是个特殊场合。”他尖酸地说道，嘴唇讥讽地卷起来。“你是在评判我吗，艾琳？”

艾琳不卑不亢地反瞪回他。如果这就是他所想要造成的场面，她完全能够承担这场对决中自己的角色。

“我只是想知道我是应该准备好直通救护车的电话号码在旁边，还是应该相信急救热线够快。”她僵硬地回复他。

“我知道我在干什么。”夏洛克简短地答道，但他似乎有些被她冰冷的话语刺激到了。但是，他还是使自己足够克制以注满最后一支注射器，给它盖上针帽，然后将它放到其他的旁边。

“看上去是这样的。”艾琳评论到。事实上，看着装满可卡因的六支注射器排成一排，她的胸腔正因为恐慌而压缩。

但他不需要知道她的恐惧。

这不是他们完美的安排中的一部分，她苦闷地想到。她已经对上述的安排非常、非常厌倦了。事实上，看着夏洛克对自己这样做会将她一点点撕碎，直到不剩分毫。

她知道这个男人怎样受着负罪感和孤独折磨煎熬，也知道眼前这一切毫无益处。

一年了……她几乎不敢置信。

距离他在最好的朋友注视下跳下屋顶已经一年了。突然间想到约翰让艾琳自己也内疚起来，这是她没有料到的。

在艾琳看守夏洛克确保他不要滥用猝死的全程，她从未真的考虑到那些留在伦敦，还认为夏洛克死了的人们。他们不知道他还活着，正经历着地狱般的生活。

艾琳目睹过华生医生对自己朋友那强烈的保护欲。他对她与夏洛克通过短信调情无比愤怒，无法容忍她在情感方面对侦探的哄骗。

他会怎么看待眼下她与夏洛克的纠葛呢？

她感觉是时候换个话题了。

“那么，你在这之后要去哪里？你刚刚从圣地亚哥来，所以我猜……是印度？迪拜？”

到现在她已经知道，夏洛克一般都会偏离自己的旅行路线很远专程来见她。她尽力不去对此多想什么，或是深究这让她产生了什么感觉。

最有可能的情况是他在他的行程上绕绕路到中东来，不然的话他就是为了她穿过了大半个地球。

让她惊讶的是，夏洛克犹疑了一下，然后望向窗外逐渐消失的余晖。他的回答几乎是咕哝出来的：“加拉加斯 * 。”

* 加拉加斯：委内瑞拉首都，位于南美。

艾琳感到自己的心再次紧缩一下，但这一回却不因为同一个原因。“委内瑞拉？”她问道，有些呼吸困难。

之前他有偏离轨道几百英里来见她，但这次可完全不是一回事了。夏洛克飞越了半个世界来见她，之后将要再飞那么远回去。

怪不得他没钱了。

艾琳看着他的表情柔化了。他回过头来不再看向窗外，有那么几秒，他们视线相交。

他的眼眸，在进门后一直看上去疲惫而死气沉沉，现在则给予了她所需要的一切沉默中疑问的答案。

是的，他知道花费这么多时间和金钱飞跃如此之远有多么疯狂。

是的，他几乎绝望地想要她在意他，照顾他。

不，他并不期望她真的会这样做。可他今日无法忍受孤独。

在这样的交流过后，夏洛克再次低头看着桌上的器械。

但那短短几秒已足以让艾琳打开记忆的闸门，让洪流倾泻而下。

在这之中，她特别清晰地回想起了他们上回的相处，以及她在追求更好的“情境”效果时，对他说过的令人发指的话。

彼时，她说出了他心中所想。

他想着自己的卑微和无足轻重，想着她的配合和与他共处的时间仅仅是因为他付给她钱。

上帝啊，艾琳是多么想收回那所有话，因为她知道，就算是在那时，所有这些都不是真的。她现在更加明了了。

但是，她仍旧什么都没说。她不能说。

不吐露真情是他们之间保持距离的唯一手段，如果真的有选择的话，她也认为夏洛克对跨越这距离感到无比恐惧。

而且，艾琳根本都不确定自己能不能。

夏洛克飞快地眨眼，口腔干燥无比，他终于回答说：“我……需要在一周内在加拉加斯找到一个人。在找到他之前我还得去加利福尼亚。而今天正好夹在这两个日期之间。我又有什么选择呢？”

颤抖着，他这样解释自己，一边卷起左袖，然后从旅行袋里找出一件揉成一团的衬衣，塞到自己左边腋下。

艾琳花了一会儿才反映过来，他是在用它逼迫血液流动，使血从静脉向上泵。她想，这样肯定比用皮带简单。

她对这些反应地如此快以至于她对自己感到恶心。在这过去的六个月中看护着夏洛克磕药到底对她干了些什么？她之前从未从自己的角度来仔细想想这些都对她有什么影响。

幸运的是，夏洛克继续开口了，虽然似乎这对他来说也有很大代价。他结结巴巴地说：“这不是……相信我，我也不想到这里来。在上次会面后……”

他紧紧咬住嘴唇，停下来，他的右手握紧成拳攥着一支注射器，用力到艾琳认为不出几秒他就会捏碎那塑料。

然后，他吞咽了一下，仍旧低头看着桌子，说：“我只是特别在今天需要有人陪我坐一会儿。而我不认识其他任何人。”

她意识到他并不只是意指任何普通意义的朋友或是同事。他是在字面意义上不再认识任何人了。

某种程度上来说，她已成为了他所剩下的整个世界。

艾琳对这很有共鸣，皱起眉头。她很高兴夏洛克至少还对自己的安全有一定在意，但同时他的孤单、痛苦和内疚也令她很难不去在乎。

她违背自己的理智问道：“你想谈谈吗？”

这终于使夏洛克抬头看着她，虽然他的眼中饱含迷惑。“谈谈？谈什么？”他问道。

“噢，我不知道。”艾琳说，她的声音里带着一丝丝幽默感，因为她知道，夏洛克福尔摩斯是最能领会这些的人。“也许可以谈谈已正式死亡一年的经历？事实上，我正好在这一方面有些经验。”她提醒他说。

有那么一瞬，夏洛克似乎是明白了她所提议的。她是在告诉他，他在这里并不孤单。她是在提议他们好好地谈一谈那些隐藏的恐惧和焦虑，两人都是那么灵巧地躲避着那些。

有那么一瞬，艾琳真的以为他会默认一切。有那么一瞬，她并不觉得这个想法有那么可怕了。

然后夏洛克移开了视线，重新注视自己的左臂。他用力吞咽了一下，松开了腋下的 T 恤衫让血液重新流动，接着他右手拿起注射器，将针头陷入他手腕的血脉。

“不，”他说，微微抽回一点血，然后缓缓地将活塞推进去，“我不想谈话。”

他将针筒安全地放到一边，倾低身子让自己倒向一边，他的呼吸加快了，闭起眼睛。

就是这样。他就这样离开了。

艾琳看了他一会儿，注意到他脸上的线条僵化了，注意到他的手指开始快速地敲打在他的胸膛上。药物本应让他放松。但似乎它没有起到之前她所见到的那么强大的效果。

如果可卡因无法再放松他那不断运转的、危险而愤世嫉俗的头脑的话，那么又有什么能够呢？

艾琳起身，走到厨房给自己泡了些茶。她感觉这会是个无尽长夜。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

一个小时后，艾琳安静地坐着看 BBC 世界新闻报道，而夏洛克则滚到一边伸手去拿第三支注射器。

从他第一次用药后他就没有说话了。他仅仅是盯着天花板，眼睛前后转动着，好似陷入了急速而无声的思考。他的左脚开始在沙发扶手上踏出一个快速的节奏。他之前一直在小声咕哝着不成型的语句，但那些语句明显不是对她说的。

她习惯了亢奋大脑的运转。但她仍旧不能将他脸上的表情称为满足。当然，他在第二次注射的时候也有发出一声轻柔的愉悦的呻吟，但那很快就消逝了，以至于他需要在仅仅二十分钟后就再去使用。

他已经开始坐起身来了，这时艾琳坚定地说：“夏洛克。”

他看向她，瞪大充血的双眼，疑问着不耐烦地挑起眉毛，就算这样他也不忘一边抬起左臂寻找着还未刺痛且使用过的血管。但他仍旧什么都没说。

这样的景象足以让艾琳确信自己的信念，她说：“我需要你进客房。”

夏洛克终于看着她，脸上表露出疑惑，他问道：“为什么？”

艾琳深吸一口气，在说话前使自己镇定下来：“如果你想要把所有那些垃圾注到身体里，那是你自己的决定。而我会看护着你，因为我不希望你杀掉自己。但这不意味着我真的想目睹你变成这样子。”

夏洛克嘲弄到：“像什么样子？我就这样坐在这里，自己思考着，甚至什么都没有说。这烦到你了吗？”他问道，明显被激怒了。

“不，我不是这个意思。”她回答说。

“那是什么意思？突然矜持起来了？艾琳艾德勒承受不住恶心了么？”他讥讽着说，语气带着嘲讽的不敢置信。他的大脑似乎正全速运转着寻找答案，但艾琳对他无法看到眼皮底下的真相而感到惊奇。

仔细选择过她的话语后，艾琳说：“我只是不想看到像你一样聪明的人为了自己的受虐倾向来拿自己的头脑冒险。”

夏洛克难以置信地看着她：“受虐倾向？难道你不认为你正在把平日的工作代入进来吗，艾琳？”他恶毒地问她。

“这是个令人愉快的经历。一种打开我的思维的方法，而不是毁灭它。你根本不知道它是怎么样的。你甚至不能去想象这种感觉。”

他闭起眼睛一阵子，似乎在重温那种感觉。重新睁开眼后，他摇摇头：“它让我能够思考，在这样一个日子，我有许多需要好好想想。”

是的，他确实有。这才是麻烦。艾琳保持泰然自诺，回答道：“你可以在客房里任意使用、拓宽自己的头脑。”

夏洛克定定地盯着她：“眼不见，心不烦，是吗？”他问她。

艾琳知道这和事实大相径庭。她越来越频繁地想到夏洛克，甚至是在他毫无踪影，她不知道自己还能不能再见到他的时候也是如此。

现在他就在这里，仅仅几步之遥，可这和他在世界另一端没什么两样。

他并不是真的在她身边。他不是鲜活地存在她脑中的夏洛克福尔摩斯。

但艾琳没有说出这些。取而代之地，她说：“大概是这么回事吧。”

“好吧。你定规则。”他安静地用右手拿走剩下的四支注射器，左手抓起地板上的旅行袋，沉默着走进客房。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

但在接下来的一个半小时里艾琳仍能感觉到他的存在，就像是他还坐在她旁边一样。

她仍然无法闻到从开着的窗外飘来的地中海富有盐度的气息，只能闻到他喷的古龙水的味道，或者说是他曾经喷的古龙水，毕竟他现在已经偏离自己的性格，放弃修饰自己的外表。

她无法看见夜空中闪烁出的群星，只能看见他眼中的仰慕。

她无法听见电视上记者的声音，只能听见他的声音对她恳求着说“请”，他是那么凄惨地无助，以至于实际都不知道自己所要的。

他仅仅想从她这儿得到什么。什么都可以。

她的所思所想只剩下了夏洛克福尔摩斯，还有隔壁房间的男子只是个冒牌货。

最终，艾琳尽力集聚了自己所有的意志，从椅子上起身。

她曾经听到他在客房里来回走动，这让她知道他还没有崩溃或发生任何状况。这种方法来持续看护他挺好的，不用真的看着他做那些可怕的事情。

但现在踱步已经停止了。不管她在想些什么，她还是对他的安全有责任的。不仅是因为他付了钱，因为她不管有没有钱都会帮他的。

她要对他负责，因为她自己不能忍受他出什么意外。

当她打开客房的门时，她看见床尾有一小撮火焰。她的眼睛用了一阵子来适应暗淡的光线，只有从浴室中发出的光硬生生划破了房间的黑暗。

夏洛克就在卧室之外，坐在床边，一只手里是勺子，在用另一只手中的火机加热勺子。

这让艾琳颇为不解。他已经准备好了六剂那玩意。难道他已经在两个半小时后把那些都用完了？

她不是医生，但这看起来就足够危险的了。再说了，他也从未用过火机。

“你在干什么？”她问道，虽然她放轻声音，但他还是被吓到了。他的眼睛瞪大了，艾琳一边接近一边能看见他的瞳孔无限放大着。他的手在颤抖，勺子在颤抖。

夏洛克抬头看着她。然后，令她惊讶的是，他低下头，将视线慢慢扫过她的全身，停顿在她的臀部，她的胸部，最后落在了她的唇上。

毫无疑问：夏洛克在打量她的身材。比她全裸地站在他面前时要仔细的多。

这让艾琳大吃一惊，但并没有使她不安。

实话讲，纵使他慌慌张张，苍白无力，可这还是让她有些激动。他并不是她幻想中渴望的那个夏洛克。不过，他保持了作为自己标志的那种洞察力。

艾琳咳了咳，半是提示半是鼓励地说：“夏洛克？”

他眨了眨眼，再次与她对视，摇了摇头，似乎是想让思路清晰点。这时艾琳突然意识到他有可能是因为嗑药而产生了幻觉。

显然，幻听是大量可卡因使用的最普遍的问题，而他的症状当然符合。她想知道刚才当他独自在黑暗中踱步的时候，到底是谁或是什么在他耳边轻语。

“我用完了所有装满的注射器。”他最终说，话语中没有了平常那苛刻、优雅简洁的语调。事实上，还有些含糊不清。

“额，这个我能看出来。”艾琳说，“难道这不是个躺下来的好时候吗？也许能睡着？”

夏洛克充满渴望的表情瞬间变成尖酸刻薄。“你真的认为我有可能在近期睡着吗？”他直白地质问。

好吧，她想，他确实是对的。即使没有可卡因的干扰，她也怀疑他有可能在今夜使思绪镇定下来。他接受着记忆、悔恨和恐惧的强大洪流冲击，任何镇定都是枉然。

夏洛克将她的沉默当作回复，重新低头看着勺子。

艾琳的视线跟随着他的，然后，她定住了。

在勺子中的溶液并不像往常她习惯的那些那么透明或是微微浑白。相反，溶液是糖浆般的枫叶色。

艾琳感觉自己的心跳数突地急剧上升，她一眼看向床头柜上。一张打开的锡纸，上面是一小堆熟悉的白色粉末。但在它旁边是另外一片锡纸，上面放着几粒打开的胶囊外壳，还有一小部分灰尘状的棕色粉末。

自从在跪在卡拉奇一间仓库的地板之后，艾琳就没有由于慌张感受过这么猛烈的肾上腺素激增。

夏洛克开始将一些棕色液体抽进他的注射器里，但艾琳的手不受控制地伸出去抓住了他的腕，成功让他半路停下来。他的视线重新回到她的脸上，现在眼中燃起了厌烦。

艾琳盯着它，眼神中满是不敢相信和被鄙视的恐惧，她低声说：“那是海洛因吗？”

“一部分是，”夏洛克回答说，“两种的混合。”

艾琳感觉头昏眼花，由于担心而无比难受：“快速丸 * ？”她轻声说，现在她抓住他手腕的手比他的颤抖的更加剧烈。

* 注：就是混合物的叫法（莫名想到“快速完”……）

“夏洛克。”她开口了，将另外一只手放到他的肩膀上。他看着那只手，眼中都是受药物影响的迷乱，然后又看了看抓着他手腕的那只手。

“看着我。”她说，声线中满是坚决和严肃，夏洛克抬头看着她。“你不能这么做。”

“我之前尝试过海洛因，”夏洛克解释道，“它让我无精打采。不过我听说过如果将它和可卡因混合在一起的话……”

“停下。”艾琳打断了他。她的声音非常硬实，但恳切而真实，带着咄咄逼人的忧虑，她继续说道：“你已经在这几个小时内用了六次可卡因。你在来到这里之前已经至少用了几次。”

她慢慢放开他的手腕和肩膀，单膝跪下，于是她可以面对面看着他。她将手轻轻放在他的膝盖上，夏洛克急速地吸了口气，饥渴地看着她。

但是仅仅是这一次，艾琳的目的不是为了摆布或是诱惑别人。明显，身体上的接触正在使他分散注意力，所以她将手移开了。

艾琳尽自己所能地保持镇定，继续说：“你在付钱给我让我看护你，对吗？”当他不做回答的时候，她说：“夏洛克，回答我。”

“好的。”他说。正常情况下他本会对她的固执己见无比懊恼，但他似乎太过专注于她嘴唇的动作，而没有反驳的意志了。

“夏洛克，看着我。”艾琳说，尖锐地提高音量。这抓住了他的注意力，在她仍有能力时她开口了：“作为你的看护者，我要告诉你，你不能用那个。我不允许你。这就是我在这里的原因，不是吗？记得吗？”

他用力眨了几下眼，就像是试图从自己亢奋的状态下脱离出来一样，然后他点了点头。艾琳在一辈子里从未如此清醒，她心如磐石地说：“夏洛克，如果你现在用了这药的话，你就会死的。”

这是她自己的话，她心里的想法，但真正将它们表达出来后，艾琳感觉胸膛里又有了新的一种收紧感和撞击。

她集中注意力，深呼吸。她必须要坚强，必须保持清醒。她是现在唯一能够这样做的人了。

夏洛克对她的话深思了一阵子。然后，令她无比惊愕的是，他开始大笑。

是的，那是一种带有酸味的笑声，但无可厚非的是，那不是她所料想到的反应。过了一会儿，他开始对她解释这个笑话：

“在这样一个日期死去该会多么讽刺啊。虽然我想我不会真正得到一张正式的死亡证明。可能只会有用别名的吧。我会被随便扔进地里，没有任何葬礼。那么，如果莫扎特 * 对此没有异议……”

* 注：莫扎特英年早逝草草下葬，卷福此处在将自己和天才共比哈。

“这不好笑。”艾琳说，语气中没有惩罚的意味，反有恳请。她知道他现在不能思绪清晰地思考，上回他脱离控制时，她被逼要给他打镇静剂。

如果有必要的话，她会再次这样做的，但除去眼下的忧虑外，她更担心长远的事，因为他是在比现在更加清醒的时候买的海洛因。他不可能不知道危险的存在。

这些几乎让艾琳相信他是一心求死。

“你是不是不记得了，就在你呆在这间房里也许深思着这个日子的特殊意义时，不记得了你一开始为什么要假死？不记得了为什么你要这么努力将莫里亚蒂的犯罪网络击溃？是为了救你的朋友们，是吗？如果你死了的话，你对他们救没什么用处了。”

夏洛克的脸上所有幽默的意味都消失了，取而代之的是阴沉的凝视。

“相反，仔细想一想，我意识到……如果我死了的话，实际上他们会更加安全。”

“你怎么能这么说？”艾琳绝望地回答说，“如果你死去了，还有谁来找到剩下的犯罪网络并使它失效？谁来防止随时可能发生的危险降临在约翰头上？落在哈德森太太或是雷垂斯特的头上？”

“这就是重点。”夏洛克摇摇头说道，“只要没人知道我还活着，犯罪网络就没有理由去追杀他们。我需要追查这个网络的唯一原因是为了确保我自己的未来，为了保全我自己回归的能力和我自己的生命。

“但如果我露陷仅仅一次，如果任何犯罪网络里的人逃脱了或是没有被秘密地单独关押进某个国家的话，那这些杀手就会追杀我的朋友们。就像莫里亚蒂命令他们的那样。”

夏洛克闭上眼睛，一瞬间脸上闪过了清醒的痛苦和内疚。然后他再次看着她：

“我不是在保护他们，艾琳。我在将他们暴露于严重的危险中，仅仅是为了达成我自私的梦想，让一切回到正轨。与此同时，所有人都相信我在耻辱中死去，是一个伪君子。感谢迈克罗夫特，有足够多的真实证据被泄露出去，让这些成为可能。”

夏洛克粗鲁地说，用掌心揉搓着他的眼睛。他的声音不加掩饰，紧张无比。

“为什么我不能忘却那些？我所想要做的仅仅是使用足够的剂量，让我能忘记那些，哪怕只有几分钟，让我去想些完全不同的东西。”

小心翼翼地，艾琳将勺子和针管从他手里松开。他允许她这么做了，因为她的触碰而颤抖。她将所有器械都放到了床头柜上。

当她再次看着他时，他的脸上正带着新的一种渴望回望着她。

她不知道那是对可卡因的渴望还是对她的。

“要不做个交易吧。”他缓缓地说，“我会允许你将所有海洛因都冲进下水道，如果你再和我一起经历一次可卡因使用。”

艾琳正准备反对时，夏洛克先行动了，打断了她的话：“我知道我的极限是什么。而你知道怎么使用预警药物，它们仍然在我的袋子里。”

他的声音越发的颤抖和绝望了，他低下头，说：“求求你了，艾琳。这不是在一心求死。这只是……一种对不同生活方式的期望。即使是只有几个小时或仅仅只有几分钟都好。求求你。”

是第二声请求让她心软的。虽然她恨透了他还要再注射任何东西的想法，但如果她能阻止他摄取海洛因并及其可能地杀掉自己的话，什么都是值得的。

“好吧。”艾琳点点头。

她起身，在自己不能保持镇定之前抓起锡纸片和上面的海洛因，毫不犹豫地转身走进浴室里，将毒品、锡纸和胶囊都冲进厕所中。

当她将那遭天谴的毒药冲走时，环境问题是她最不在意的问题。她将注射器中所有液体都打进水池里，并为它盖上针帽，放到一边待等会儿进行安全处理。

然后她马上开始用热水和肥皂洗手，除去任何可能存留的残渣。

就在她在毛巾上擦干手时，夏洛克走进来，手中拿着一支新注满的透明注射器。


	2. Chapter 2

在浴室的灯光下，艾琳可以看到他额头上豆大的汗珠，他皮肤的苍白，他的胸膛由于不平稳的呼吸轻轻颤抖。她也可以看到他变深的瞳仁中反射出的光芒，完全集中在她身上。

又一次，那眼中充满的渴望，让她浑身战栗。她不确定他自己知不知道他是怎样公然盯着她看，也不确定他是否在意她注意到这些。

身不由己地，艾琳用力吞咽了一下。仅仅是用一次。他只想再用一次。

但那会是他所想要的所有吗？

艾琳突然间注意到了这房间有多么小，小到没有地方在他们两人之间保持多余几米的距离。

夏洛克终于将视线从她身上移开了，转而面向了镜子。有那么一瞬间，他似乎是在端详自己糟透了的外观。然后他将头后仰，屏住呼吸，用左手的三根手指拍打在脖子侧面。

艾琳看着他在镜中的倒影，就像是慢动作似的，看着他一边举起注射器，将它向下指着，接着把针头陷入颈静脉中。

在镜中，夏洛克与她对视一下，令人心跳不已，然后他推进注射器活塞。在他还没完全将溶液打进去时，他就呼出一口气，伴随着颤抖的呻吟。

当夏洛克把所有都打进去之后，他抽出针头，就在自己腿软倒下前，将它扔在水槽里。

艾琳伸手去扶他的手臂，但即使是他现在骨瘦如柴了许多，他几乎可以压死人的重量还是她所无法承受的。她成功减缓了他的下坠，让他能够抓住洗手池的边缘，慢慢坐到地上。

这样比他撞到自己的下巴或是头要好多了。

现在夏洛克蜷伏在他的脚后跟上，低着头，双臂紧紧地抓着洗手池的边缘。他的呼吸声很大，粗糙刺耳，掺杂着吟叹和不成形的话语。他全身颤抖。

艾琳看见在他颈后的汗渍流下。如果她没有见过那么多磕嗨的情况的话，她有可能会对夏洛克现在的状态感到很紧张。

艾琳移开视线，吞咽了一下，徒劳地想要无视一会儿夏洛克，她寻找着他扔进水池中的针帽。她在边缘找到了它，捡起来，惊讶地发现自己的手在微微颤抖。但这颤抖是由于她体内自己合成的激素产生的。

艾琳闭上眼睛，试着让自己镇定下来。可是她在想象夏洛克发出那些极度亢奋中支离破碎的声音时的景象，却是出于另外一种完全不同的原因。

停下来，停下来，她严厉地训斥自己。

她必须保持清醒，控制住自己的欲望并支撑过他这一轮用药，等到他重新陷落到自己的苦闷中，至少她认为那样她能更安全地处置他。

她所需要做的只是……

抓住她手腕的那修长而湿粘的手指也许也没有烙铁那么炽热。

艾琳惊讶地倒抽一口气，她的眼睛及时睁开，发现夏洛克挣扎着起身，也许是药物作用支撑着他。他没有松开她的左腕，左手仍然紧紧地攥着。

艾琳可以感觉到他落在自己身上的视线，她觉得自己应该直视前方，不去理睬。但那该死的镜子背叛了她，它映出了正在接近的他脸上那副明显桀骜不驯的表情。

这不是她平常当夏洛克没注意到她看着时，偷看到的那种痛苦的、渴望的或是尴尬的倾慕。

不，他的眼神和他嘴唇弯曲的弧度是放荡而黑暗的饥渴。

她回想起在卧室中他是怎样盯着她的背部，只用眼不动手。很明显，这一回的可卡因极大地鼓励了他。

“你的脉搏似乎加快了。”他轻语道，放下她的手腕，将左手伸向她的臀部。

他们一同战栗了，夏洛克缓缓地从她身后接近，将自由的右手环过去放在她的腹部，把她的衬衫尾部揉搓成一团攥在掌心。

“你知道我在想什么吗？”夏洛克贴着她的脖子低语道，阴暗的双眼在镜中对上她的。

艾琳怪罪自己的身体，怪罪自己对他不断压抑却又涌动着的迷恋，是这些让她现在嘴内发干。

你几乎是专门和性及欲望打交道。有点尊严！她的一部分斥责自己。

她可没有用过了七次可卡因做借口。

“周密考虑着你是多么想回到伦敦？回到自己以前的生活里？”不知怎地，她成功用只有一点点颤抖的声音说。

“我有想那个，是的。而那让我非常不高兴。就像我告诉过你的，我想要找到一种忘记所有那一切的办法。”他慢慢拖开语调。

她看着他吸入她发间的气息。夏洛克倾身向前，他的唇摩挲在她的耳边，引起她的一阵电击般的颤抖。与此同时，他保持在镜中的对视。

最终，夏洛克用比自己的男中音更加深沉的声音说：“而当你走进来时，我不能自制地想着我有多想干你。”他的词句毫不优雅地纠缠在一起，带着醉意。

艾琳听到这直率粗野的话从他本来谈吐优雅有度的嘴中吐出后，全身颤抖。夏洛克在镜子的倒影里看着她的反映，眼睛由于药物作用充血而呆滞无神，同时又大睁着，带着不受影响的、深究探询的着迷。

他肯定感受到了她的颤抖，见证了她双唇分开的样子，注意到她呼吸的停顿。

他向前迈步，紧紧地抱着她。艾琳不能再维持对视，闭上眼睛，感觉到脸颊上温暖的血液涌上。他抵着她身体的感觉像是有魔力一样，就像是他们本该如此。

不过，她脑中还是有一把声音敲响了警钟：你不想这么做。这是错误的。

就在她循环系统中的胺多酚 * 激增着，告诉她这绝对是她应该做的同时，艾琳犀利清醒的大脑游走在现实情况中。

* 注：大脑中枢神经系统受到某种刺激时，分泌出的一种化学物质。具有镇定作用，可减轻疼痛感，可以使人心情愉快。

可卡因让人变得好色是出了名的，而夏洛克则注射了足够剂量，可以完全堕落。不管这听起来有多么美妙，她最不想要的就是真正意义上的占他便宜。特别是在他毫无经验的时候。

“你甚至都不知道这意味着什么。不真的知道。”她说，她的反对出口后的效果似乎更像是对自己的嘲讽。而在慢慢用全身蹭摩她的他，完全是在帮倒忙。

毕竟，他确实有一直渴望着她，艾琳对自己据理力争，他不仅仅是在用了可卡因之后才发生这种倾慕。而她，艾琳意识到，她则是那个一直将他挡在一米开外的人。

也许可卡因只是给了他冲破重障所需要的额外鼓励而已。他只是借着酒劲，她阴沉地想到。

这想法让她停顿片刻。

他并不是清醒的。之前他磕嗨的时候她也拒绝和他共寝。

但在那之后有那么多已经变了。他反复地表达出自己对她的几乎能算作是需求的渴望。看在上帝的份上，他这回可是飞越了半个世界只是为了见她一面。这真的像是不想上她的人干出来的事情吗？

再说了，她见证过他有多么乖戾，见过他是怎样差点用药物让自己送命。然而答应他的请求又怎么不是更好的选择呢？

上回在主卧里，他是坏脾气的，而现在他不是。他那些狂躁的思绪似乎都被对她的注意完全推到了一旁。所以，这不就是他在今天这个日子所需要的吗？

他是在恳求她，希望获得一个忘却自己的机会。

艾琳想到：噢，如果我想的话我能让他根本不记得自己的名字。艾琳自己压抑住的欲望也在浮出水面。

终于，艾琳睁开眼睛，脸上闪过挑战似的意味：“你甚至都不知道应该怎么开始这个呢？”

“嗯，我可学得很快。”夏洛克低声说道，低下头开始允吸她的脖子。

突然间，他放开了她的衬衫，反将手伸到了衣物下面。肌肤贴着肌肤的感觉让他们一同深吸了一口气。

但他并没有犹豫很久就将手继续向上伸，仅是在碰到她的内衣时停了一下，接着潜进她胸罩之下罩住她的乳房。

同时，他左手掌从她的臀部滑向前方，最后放在了她牛仔裤的前面。艾琳的心跳更快了，并发出了一声“噢”。

夏洛克轻声笑了下，她感觉到一阵低沉的震动从他的胸膛传递到她的背上。这让她的脊梁一阵颤抖，她自己的渴望和想象力都疯狂地活跃着。

事实上，她已经想要和他做这个许久了。

先不管其他的，不管那药物、他对自我的仇恨，两人之间不断增长的朦胧的紧张感，艾琳每次一见他都越来越想要他。她甚至都不在乎他现在这么苍白，大汗，骨瘦如柴。

如果可以，她想要用每一种自己喜欢的方式要他……

艾琳感觉自己精神上的反抗和智力上的反对都在慢慢崩溃。突然间，她疯狂地抓住他的手，抓住他的手腕，将它扭过来，利用自己拉住他手臂的优势将他推到墙上。

夏洛克惊得下巴都掉了，他凝视着她，很快惊讶变成了忧虑。当然，他以为她是要停下了。但艾琳深呼吸了几下后严肃地看着他的眼睛：“你确定吗？”她问道。

她知道夏洛克在这样迷醉和荷尔蒙涌动的状态下，是不可能做出仔细思考后的决定的。但她至少还是要听他亲口说出来。

他吞咽了一下，用喑哑的声音说：“噢，当然。”

艾琳的嘴唇上绽开一个笑容，她深沉的眼睛危险地眯了下。

“很好，福尔摩斯先生，要学这个，你可是来到正确的地方了。”

毫无警告地，她抓住他衬衫的前襟，几乎可以说是将他拖到了主卧。

她将夏洛克推向床的方向，让他无法站稳，然后再猛地一推让他四肢摊开仰面躺在床上。他一边充满欲望地抬头看着她，她一边也感受到同样的欲望闪现在她的脑中，艾琳立刻就知道他们两人之间的一切有关工作的意味将永远荡然无存了。

艾琳爬上床，用有力的腿跨坐在夏洛克身上。

不过他似乎并不满足于就躺在那里享受。他的心跳由可卡因和荷尔蒙供给能量，似乎可以被听见，他坐起身来。

现在他们面对面了，都剧烈呼吸着，胸膛以同一节奏上下起伏。突然间他们之间几乎不能压制的泄露出的能量燃爆了。唇齿找到了对方的脖颈，同时他们的手也极度渴望地伸到上衣之下抓着对方的背部。

夏洛克一边将她的背心从头拉起扯下，一边艾琳为了把他的衬衫褪下而将纽扣扯得到处都是。这些都让艾琳感觉，他们不能再忍多久了。如果这个疯狂的节奏继续下去的话。

但是，她并不在意，不想慢下来。他们只能抓住眼下他们所有的非常时刻，并尽可能地利用。

她倾身下去轻啄在他耳畔 :

" 推理出什么了吗，夏洛克 ?"

她低声说，将温热的呼吸喷在他的脖子上。她笑了，因为感受到自己身下的他全身颤抖。

" 噢，闭嘴吧。 " 夏洛克气恼地低吼，他解开了她的文胸并扔到一边。

令她惊讶的是，他甚至一微秒都没有犹豫就低下头去让舌尖绕着她的乳头转圈。艾琳紧咬嘴唇以免让他能够听到她的喘息而得意忘形。

她越发感受到自己的欲望，感受到了夏洛克用牙轻轻摩擦那敏感的皮肤的同时，用手揉搓着另外一边乳房，这样视觉和触觉的双重感觉只能让她心醉神迷，渴望不断加强。

但艾琳不能让他占上风，所以她的双手滑到两人中间，飞速地解着他的皮带。当她移动着解开他的牛仔裤时，夏洛克将头后仰，有那么一刻凝视着她。跟随她的指引，他也同样拉开了她长裤的拉链。宽衣的过程很快过去了，剩下全果的艾琳和只穿着内裤的夏洛克。

他之前见过她的裸体，这是当然，并且还将反应缩减到仅有一点口吃。可是眼下的情境却大相径庭。就在艾琳将光着的胸部抵上他的胸膛时，夏洛克发出了一声长长的呻吟，这让她忘乎所以。

他把手缠上她的臀部，抓的那样紧，像是个抓住最后一根稻草的人。

“向后躺。”艾琳命令道，她抽身出来用指甲划过他布满汗滴的胸膛。在她手下，他的心跳疯狂地跳动着。

夏洛克热切期望着抽动了一下眉毛，然后急切地执行了命令，向后躺到床上。“这回没什么聪明话讲了哈？”艾琳顽皮地问道。然后她折磨似的无比缓慢地用臀部摩擦着他。

“噢他妈的，艾琳,看在操的份上。”夏洛克哀求着，在她身下扭动起来，手指更紧地抓着她的屁股，而双腿则不停扰动着床单。他明显已经承受不住欲望的侵袭了，被循环系统中药物的洪流弄得疯狂，甚至不去掩饰自己的绝望。

“没错那就是重点，是的。”艾琳不怀好意地看着他。她快速滑到他的双脚处，倾身伏在他身上。夏洛克正在大张着嘴呼吸，一边看着她将右手拇指勾在他的内裤腰带上。然后，邪魅地笑笑之后，她将左边的裤管咬在牙间，任由他在自己身下颤抖。

艾琳慢慢地将他的内裤从腿褪下直到脚踝。夏洛克帮着把脚脱出来。艾琳将它扔到床的一边，然后开始重新向着他的脸往上爬。

但她在半路停下了，向下一看，微微皱眉。令她无比惊讶的是，夏洛克几乎是一点都没有勃起。

也许艾琳是很久没有和人做爱过了，但在她的行业内她可是见过男人们在各种阶段的性兴奋的。夏洛克对她的其他所有肢体上的和语言上的暗示都显示出了他紧张的性奋。

但显然这种兴奋却没有在最重要的部位起到作用。

跟随她的视线，夏洛克似乎马上发现了问题，他迷惑地眨眨眼。上帝啊，他肯定是磕得太嗨了才发现不了问题，艾琳意识到。

此时艾琳觉得自己精神上已经清醒了，但在肉体上却仍旧充斥着欲望，她小心翼翼地看着夏洛克问道：“你需要……帮助吗？”

夏洛克仍旧大力呼吸着，不停出汗，注意力不集中。在呼吸之间，他轻轻摇摇头说：“我不知道。”

艾琳咬了咬脸颊内壁，然后深吸一口气，尽力控制着自己的沮丧。她现在真正想做的是将什么撕成碎片。

她只能想象夏洛克现在的感受。可是她不会这么轻易地放弃。

艾琳滚到他一旁，快速重新爬上床直到她用左肘支撑着，从上俯视着他的眼睛。他们之间仍旧散发着未冷却的热情和渴望。她前倾将胸脯抵在他的上，眼神黑暗而饥渴，然后伸手下去一把抓住他的私处。

他惊讶于突然的接触，猛吸了一口气，这似乎是个好兆头。

可是尽管她用稳定的节奏抚摩他，还是什么事都没有发生。夏洛克吞咽了一下，闭上眼睛，专注地皱起眉。艾琳亲吻一下他耳畔敏感的肌肤，气喘吁吁地问：“你还和我在一起吗？”

她可以感觉到他的下巴抵触着她的脸颊。几秒过后，他紧绷地回答，声音中没有了之前的那股欲望：“很明显没有了。”

这就像是他们突然间被冲进了北冰洋一样地冰冷。艾琳停了下来，慢慢用左臂将自己支撑起来，把右手放在他的胸膛上。

夏洛克睁开眼睛，盯着天花板，这时艾琳发现他脸上的潮红迅速从因由毒品变成由于尴尬。甚至是可卡因的强劲迷眩作用都不能使他平静下来。艾琳胃中有些翻腾，因为她注意到了夏洛克很快就开始看起来比她将海洛因冲走之前更加烦恼忧郁了。

他用力吞咽一下，用颤抖着的手掳过汗湿的额头。她理智聪慧的那一部分尖锐地斥责道：你早就知道这会是个糟糕透顶的主意。

肯定有什么办法来挽救这一切。

咬咬嘴唇，艾琳试图思考出一个最为轻巧委婉的方式来提出下一个问题。说实话这看起来根本就不关她的事。或者说在15分钟前这还和她有点关系，但现在什么都变了。

事实上，她的血液仍被欲望烧的滚烫，但现在却不是为了满足自己了，而是更多地希望满足他。“夏洛克，”她缓缓开口，突地与自己的性格相悖，这一次对有关性的话题不自在起来。

他焦虑地看着她，而她有些不确定是否要谈论这些了，可这看起来很有必要。“你曾经有过勃……”

“什么？！”夏洛克打断她，快速地用肘撑自己起来，眼中燃烧着怒火。他的脸更红了，短促地说道：“我当然有过。我是个处男，不是个孩子。”

“好了，冷静下来。”艾琳用安抚的语调说道，“我只是想找到事情的原因。”事实上，听到他的回答她有点解脱。至少这不是什么永久的问题。

但这样的话就只剩下一个可能性了。

艾琳清清喉咙，小心翼翼地说：“这么说，应该是可卡因的问题。”

“什么？为什么？”夏洛克皱起眉头，想要弄明白这话的意思。在他疲惫不堪又用了药的状态，他用了比平常更久的时间来思考。然后艾琳看见了他的明了。他表情空白，短暂地闭上眼睛，一边说：“当然了，血管收缩剂。减少外围血管的血流同时将更多血液通入心脏。”

夏洛克沮丧地叹了口气，毒品残忍的进退两难的困境终于在他身上降临，而这困境早就已经被艾琳明知。可卡因给了他开放地接受自己的渴望的动力，但却让他无法真正地付诸实践。

夏洛克重新躺在枕头上，眼睛盯着天花板。艾琳长叹一声，仰面躺在了夏洛克身边，并不碰他，也盯着天花板，双膝抬起，她的手交叠在腹部。

“这在很多人身上都发生过。”她说道，“我很肯定你平常不会有这样的困难。”

夏洛克嘲讽地说道：“平常。”他自我贬低式地说，这时她意识到她可能不应该这样用词。当然了，在这个情境中，对他而言没有平常。

“噢，天啊。”他抱怨道，用颤抖的双手捋着他的脸，看起来是感到了羞愧和难受，似乎刚才发生的一切终于闯进了他被药迷倒的脑子里。

艾琳再次叹气，然后深呼吸了几下，努力抑制着自己的性沮丧。她作为潜在的负责任的一方真的感到这样让事情脱离控制很难受。这只是因为他们都太想要对方了。也许甚至可以说是需要对方。

但她现在意识到了这次希望“分散”夏洛克注意力的企图有多么错误，并且感到恶心。她本不知道事情会变成这样，但上帝啊，她怎么会这么天真，天真到相信他在这个状态下他们俩有可能好好地来一场？

他们像那样躺了几分钟，急促的呼吸慢慢稳定下来。然后，艾琳惊讶地看见夏洛克坐起来转身低头看着她。

她抬眼与他对视，发现他微微有些紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。

他的眉头由于严肃的冥思而皱起。有那么一刻，她以为他可能会吻她，这时她发现他还没这么做过。然后，一句话都不说，他下滑直至他坐在她膝盖以下，接着他用手轻轻分开了她的膝盖。

颤抖着，艾琳看着夏洛克将手放在她身旁，然后倾身将一个饥渴的吻印在她的腹部。艾琳的呼吸不平稳起来，她的肌肉也紧绷了，全身上下的皮肤都起着鸡皮疙瘩。夏洛克把这些迹象当作鼓励，慢慢将吻的位置南移，再南移……

“停下。”艾琳尖声叫道，她的头脑再次战胜了她身体上的渴望，就在他逾越不可逆转的鸿沟前。

夏洛克抬起头看着她，脸上带着忧虑的表情：“我做错什么了吗？”他问道。

天啊，当然没有，艾琳想到，在内心里呻吟了一下。不过，她不能给他任何暗示自己有多么想让他继续下去。她不会再犯同样的错误了。

她被清楚地提醒了夏洛克是不在正常状态的。他也许不真的知道自己在做什么，而她一开始也从来不该让事情发展到这个地步。

再说了，不管她有多么兴奋，似乎让他满足她的愿望的同时他仍旧沮丧着是不公平的。把这称为互相帮助吧。但更深层次的原因是，夏洛克已经花了足够多时间来认为他对她的感觉是单方向的，没有回报的。她最不想的就是让他认为她根本不在乎他身上发生了什么，只要她还在意。

艾琳用厚实的声音回答说：“不，你很好，只是……你不需要这么做。”

“噢。”夏洛克说，重新坐起来，使得艾琳可以将两腿并拢。她扭过身，侧躺着。夏洛克深深地皱眉，她几乎可以看见在他的头脑中他反抗着可卡因的效力混合着他自己对亲密意识的缺乏，正在试图弄明白发生了什么。

“我只是以为……我很抱歉。刚才那不是合适的回报吗？”夏洛克含糊着说，有些紧张不安，并不像自己的性格，而且明显地理解错误。

“不，那是特别合适的回报。”艾琳温柔地笑笑，不确定他能在黑暗中看见。“只是……呃，这本应该是对你而言的特殊经历。这应该是有关你的享受，而不是我的。”

在从浴室泻露出的一线光芒中，艾琳可以看见夏洛克脸上的表情都消失了，他的脸颊变得火红，一边望进黑暗中颤抖着呼吸。艾琳靠侮辱别人挣了一口好饭吃，但她从未看见任何人有像夏洛克这样完全的羞愧难当，虽然她不是很确定这是为什么。

他什么都不说，而她也知道就算现在提问他也不会回答了。夏洛克看上去就像是把自己再次关进心房，将今晚用药物敞开的每一扇心门都紧紧闭上。

艾琳不知道应对他说什么，问什么。她突然间有种恶心的感觉，认为自己可能在无意识下造成了某种无法修补的伤害，而现在她对自己的行为比之前更愧疚难受了。

“你的低潮很快就会打击你了。”她说道，换了个话题，“而我想这可能会是糟糕的一回，鉴于你用了那么多……”

夏洛克仅仅是机械地点了点头。

\------------------------------------ 

艾琳的喉咙疼痛地紧绷着，她一边看着夏洛克慢慢移动着坐到床的远端，背对着她。由于性奋而造成的眩晕已经完全从她的脑中清除了，艾琳只剩下了眼前冷酷的现实。

她看着夏洛克，不再充满欲望，却是恳切地评估着他忧郁的状态。

她这回真真正正看到他了。

他将手放在膝盖上，重重倚靠在肢干上，头耷拉着。她可以看见他的脊椎骨和肩胛骨突出来，包裹的是他病态的苍白的肌肤。他所倚靠的手臂星星点点地布满紫色的注射痕迹。

他在颤抖，可到底是因为可卡因所带来的低潮还是因为其他原因，艾琳并不能确定。

过了一会儿，夏洛克开始动作，从地板上捡起他的内裤并重新穿上。艾琳快速起身，说：“你要去哪儿？”她问道，有些担心。

“我不知道。但我不能呆在这里。”他用刺耳的声音回答说，站起身来，双腿仍有些颤抖。他的状态甚至不能支撑着他站起来，更别提离开她的公寓了。

艾琳的动作足够快，刚好可以在他开始走向门边时抓住他的手腕：“夏洛克……”她开始说。

他退缩了一下，仿佛被烧伤了一样，将手臂拉开：“不要。”他说，眼睛盯着地面，“求求你，别碰我。”

她有同感，心里紧缩起来。她可以想象到他经历的生活，因为她也同样消失了，抛弃了自己以前生活的舒适。对她来说，想象那些因为这个特殊的纪念日而在他脑中徘徊的绝望的想法并不难。

但是这个，抛开其他不说……他第一次真正的性经验落下这样的结局？天啊，她甚至不能想象出来。

小心翼翼地，她从床上起身，站在离他几步开外的地方，挡住了出口：

“不，你呆在这里，我走。”她向他提出。

夏洛克看起来有些泄气，但却没有反抗的力气了：“好吧。”他叹了口气，重新爬回床上，将被子拉到脖子之下，侧躺着蜷缩在一起。他的视线再次游荡在黑暗中。

艾琳开始起身离开，然后她想起了什么。她重新走回到床头柜处，拿起那些锡纸包裹的可卡因，并将它们放进他的旅行袋里。

“我将要把这个一起拿走，只是为了安全起见，好吗？”她问道。

她敢肯定他明白自己的意思，明白在刚才的一切之后她不会再留给他任何药物。当他不做回应时，她向门口走去。

艾琳开始关门，这时她停顿了一下。她的声音中有着令自己都要震惊的温柔的怜悯，她这样说：

“夏洛克，这不是你的错。”

有一阵很长的停顿，她几乎认为他不会回答了时，他终于冷嘲着说：“哪一部份不是？”

艾琳对这个问题找不到答案。她慢慢将门完全关上，让他独自待着。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

根本就没有“事后的早晨”用以解决问题。甚至连“事后的下午”都没有。艾琳持续定期检查一下夏洛克的情况，但在36小时之前他服用的大剂量可卡因完全让他疲惫不堪。

她不知道当他从房间里出来时，自己应该对他说什么才好，她越是用更多时间思考越是迷茫。她意识到了夏洛克的心墙是多么坚固，以至于昨晚需要用这么多可卡因才能让他足够放松来在那个方面迈出如此大的一步。

但是，最终可卡因只是让一切都变得更加糟糕。

苦恼着，她开始想着他有没有可能在不借助药物的情况下达到那种放松，

当夏洛克走出房间，再次穿着自己的牛仔裤和黑色的纽扣衬衫时，正是下午六点，而艾琳则已经紧张了一整天了。当夏洛克走进客厅时，她正坐在沙发上喝着一杯红酒。

她用了自己所有的自制力才没有在他看向她时尴尬地定住。

他不舒服地动了一下，然后移开了视线。在这个阶段，甚至是伟大的夏洛克福尔摩斯似乎都没有办法装作两人之间什么都没有发生。

艾琳知道这会让他感觉自己是个愚蠢的青少年，这对于他在那个纪念日里做出的无比成人的事情倒会是个黑暗的讽刺。

夏洛克先发话了，紧绷着问道：“你还拿着我的袋子吗？”

艾琳从旁边的沙发上拿起那个旅行袋，递给他。事实上，她很高兴自己能摆脱这玩意。同时，她也特别不想还给他。

“拿好了。”她说，“你感觉怎么样？我的意思是，在药劲过后。”她很快做出解释，不希望讲起他不希望提起的事情。

夏洛克露出一个痛苦的表情：“大概就和你预计的那样吧。”他紧紧闭起一只眼睛，让她好奇是不是因为他有了偏头痛。“不过之前我知道我将会经历什么。”

艾琳不是很确定他是否知道，但没有紧抓着这点不放。这是她一整天都在和自己争执的，现在她看着他，感受着心中情感所致的疼痛。

她知道自己必须这样做。

她从口袋里掏出他给她的那九百舍科勒：“来，拿回去。”她说。

他皱起眉头：“为什么？你做好了自己的工作。你……看护了我。可能还阻止我自杀了。”听到他这样承认，她有些震惊。

“是的。”她也承认道，然后犹豫了一会儿。最终她将钱又向前伸去，说：“但我不是妓女。”

夏洛克变了脸色，而艾琳的下巴也绷紧了，马上悔恨地发现他错误地理解了她的话。

“我明白了。”他紧绷着说。他拿走了钱，然后又面对她，由于愤怒脸上泛红：

“这就是你在说‘这应该是有关你的享受，而不是我的’时的意思，不是吗？你以为我只是付钱买来同情地做一次。”

现在她明白了夏洛克为什么对那句话如此强烈地反应，艾琳感觉到很恶心。夏洛克用力吞咽一下，看上去似乎在挣扎着让自己保持自制。可这只让艾琳感觉更糟了，因为让夏洛克失去控制可不是什么容易的事。

“你以为那是我向你要的东西吗？”

突然间艾琳的头脑顿悟了什么，他在之前那一夜中深刻的羞愧终于水落石出。他仍然认为她不真的想要他。这让她心痛，因为他可是错的不能再错了。

她真的有想性可能可以分散他的注意力，但如果不是他们两人都有着欲望的话，她甚至根本不会考虑这个。

“不，我知道你不是向我要这个。而且我不会仅因为可以帮助你就和你睡。”艾琳会达到，将钱重新放回口袋里。

该死，她就知道有整整一天来过度思考这些事情会是个灾难。

她想要他拿回这些钱，就是因为她不是出于责任义务在帮他。就是因为她为他做这些是因为她在乎他，而不是因为她是个被付钱买来看护他的人。

夏洛克轻蔑地说：“当然不是了。你只是想说你不是那样的女孩，可我就是那样的男人。”他向她迈了一步，微微倾身，表情中有着痛苦和怒气。

“你以为我想，我需要或者说渴望着付钱给什么人来和我做？不管什么人都行？如果那时我所感兴趣的，我本可能这样做。我本可以在多年以前就那样做。”

“我很抱歉，这不是我的意思。”她真诚地说。她的意思是这是一个她真正在意他的表现，可这为什么老是被误解成高人一等的态度呢？

她不知道这是她自己太微妙和不易察觉的错造成的，还是说这单纯是出自他的没有安全感和无法读懂亲密的社交方面信息的问题。

“我只是不想让你误会我。”

夏洛克吞咽一下，她注意到了他由于怒火而微微颤抖着，他紧紧地盯着她，问道：“那怎么样才不会误会你呢，你是什么意思呢，艾琳？”

艾琳不知道怎么回答这个。

正确的意思是她深深地在乎他，被他所吸引，想要他。但同时她又是对他现在的状态感到厌恶的，而且无比担心他的未来。她对自己在帮助他堕落如此之深方面扮演的角色感到可怕。

但这些让她算作什么？她不知道。

在她长久的沉默后，夏洛克移开了视线，苦闷地吐出：“好吧，你不用惊慌，担心你的品行道德和职业风范被玷污糟践。怎么说我们都还是没有做。”

他似乎现在看起来更加尴尬而不是愤怒了，转身向厨房走去。她看着他从橱柜里拿出一个杯子并装满水，然后开始贪婪地喝着。她想知道他有多久没有喝水或是吃什么了。

安静地，艾琳接近了他，站在隔离厨房和客厅的桌子旁。“你认为这个事件是什么意思，夏洛克？”她问道，眼中充满了忧虑。

有一阵子，他不做言语，又大吞了一口水让怒气消散。但他的情绪被一种可怕的顺从代替了。终于似乎是被打败了，他说：

“我以为那是你的伟大杰作。你最彻底最佳的邀请人约会并加以侮辱的作品。”

这深深刺痛了她，艾琳几乎不敢相信他会这样想。但夏洛克看起来有更多想要，或者说需要说出来的，所以她克制住自己让他继续下去。

“之前在伦敦，我一次次地掉进你的陷阱里。我只是看上去赢了，因为我找到了你的弱点。可在最后，你还是玩弄我于鼓掌之间。我从老远跑去营救你。然后当我是那个必须要躲藏的人时，我理所当然地爬到了你的门口。

“接着我一次又一次地回到这里，仅仅仰仗着过去每一次你发短信给我时那无望而愚蠢的希望。天啊，麦克罗夫特是对的。”他苦闷地笑起来。

“一个孤独天真的男人绝望地想要显摆一下，和一个足够聪明的女人让他感觉自己很特别。”他引用了哥哥的话，而艾琳则被他挖掘出他们两人之间的过去而再次刺痛了。

难道在那以后他们两人间没有彻底的改变吗？

夏洛克刚才避开了她的视线，但现在他看着她，表情中满是懊恼和悔恨：

“我来到你门前，是因为你是唯一一个我可以交谈的人。是唯一一个我可以托付生命的人。可是我回来回到这里不是因为我想见随便什么人，是因为我想见你。”

她知道这样的承认对他来说是多么难。他从没有这样开诚布公过，而她意识到了他是得多么支离破碎才会如此坦白地讲出自己的感觉。

她已经知道了药物可以对他进行这样的破坏。而现在她知道了，毫无一丝疑问的是，她也有这样的破坏力。

这再加上可卡因，她终于完全驾驭了夏洛克，让他的态度变成完全心碎着的顺从。

艾琳的心疼痛地击打在她的胸腔，她说：“夏洛克，我想你发誓，这不是什么计划的一部分。这不是一场游戏。而且在世界上我最不想做的就是侮辱你。我在乎你。”

他看着她，用完全属于自己的那种紧迫和可以推理的目光仔细研究着她。她不知道他看到了什么，但她可以知道他非常希望能够相信她。

最终，他轻轻说道：“就算那是真的，这也没太大关系了。我必须能够专注工作。”

他淡然地看着她：“我不能再回来这里了。”

艾琳的眼中开始回荡着未流出的泪。

她刚才有着一百万种恼怒的思绪，想着为什么她不能是那样做和为什么他不能是那样想，还有为什么她没有简简单单地一开始就告诉他她不想要他的钱？为什么她也没有告诉他，她也不想在他慢性自杀的过程中“看护”他。

可现在，他作出自己的决定了。

而且他们之前那一夜对他们关系的破损很有可能是无法弥补的了。再怎么重申她是真的想要他已经没有意义了。显然他不相信她可以有这样的情感。

于是艾琳只是点了点头，用压抑哽咽的声音说：“我能理解。”

夏洛克点点头，准备离开，而这时她又说：“等等。请把钱拿走吧。”他开始反对，但她打断了他的话：

“别去管你付钱给我干什么或是其他那些东西。现在这是我的钱而我请求你拿着它们，求求你了。”

“不，不要给我钱。”夏洛克回答说。

艾琳几乎不敢置信这个男人有多么固执。她将钞票递给他。“离你的账户里重新有钱还有两天。你不会有钱买食物，而且我也知道你至少一天没有吃东西了，或许更久。拿着。”

“艾琳，你不能给我钱。我不会把它们花在买食物上。”夏洛克反驳道。

房间里充斥着安静，她意识到了他的意思。艾琳慢慢将那些现金塞回口袋里。她看着夏洛克吞咽一下，就不看着她，只能猜测着他脑子里运转着什么事情。

艾琳转身面对一个橱柜拿出一些蛋白质能量棒和一些运动饮料。她转回身将它们递给夏洛克：“那么，来，”她说，“拿着这些。”

夏洛克停顿了一下，然后打开背包让她将食物和水仍进来。“谢谢。”他模糊地说。

艾琳最后给了他一个恳求的眼神：“你必须停下来，你知道。或者至少放慢节奏。”

夏洛克看着她，眼中令人惊讶地有着温柔：“我知道。”他承认道。

“你会吗？”她问道。

停顿。

“我不知道。”他说。然后他转身走出了前门，没有回头或是说再见。


End file.
